1. Technical Field
This invention relates to support braces and, more particularly, to a support brace for cutting wood planks and the like for use in stabilizing the wood plank by asserting a downward pressure on the support brace from a foot of a user during cutting conditions.
2. Prior Art
Everyday thousands of professional contractors and amateur do-it-yourselfers embark on a variety of construction and home improvement tasks such as building an addition onto the home, replacing paneling or flooring, and installing cupboards and countertops. Requiring varying degrees of skill, the careful use of tools and machinery, as well as a good eye, the results achieved by successfully completing these tasks can be enjoyed for years. There are certain tasks which can be difficult and time consuming to complete if working alone. Specifically, cutting planks of lumber unassisted can be extremely difficult, as keeping a plank of wood steady and stable when working alone can be an awkward endeavor.
Typically, when sawing lumber, a person must utilize a set of sawhorses or depend on the help of another in order to hold the wood steady. Unfortunately, using a set of sawhorses requires the carpenter to transport these devices to the work site, a sometimes arduous and inconvenient endeavor. Further, when using sawhorses, a carpenter still must utilize one hand to steady the limber and the other hand to saw it. If the wood is not carefully stabilized, accidents can happen, potentially damaging the lumber or resulting in injury to the user.
One prior art example shows a work-piece support assembly that includes an elongated work-piece support structure and a pair of support members pivotally connected to one another towards upper ends thereof. The support members are pivotally movable between an open position and a folded position. The work-piece support structure has a work-piece support surface constructed and arranged to support a portion of a work-piece. The work-piece support assembly further includes a tabletop assembly.
The tabletop assembly is movable into a deployed position in which the tabletop is disposed substantially horizontally in overlying relation to the work-piece support structure, with the pair of support members in their open operative position. The deployed tabletop presents an upper tabletop surface to support a work-piece. The tabletop assembly is movable, with the pair of support members in their open operative position, into a storage position which exposes the elongated work-piece support surface. Unfortunately, this prior art example is cumbersome and difficult to set up, as well as not conveniently transportable.
Another prior art example shows a sawing trestle for elongate wooden bodies comprises a single, upwardly extending frame part and two V-shaped members spaced apart by about ten centimeters. The two belts are provided for clamping the elongate bodies on the V-shaped members. The belts each have one end attachable to the frame part and a second end connected to a stretching member so that the belts can extend between ends of the V-shaped members and be stretched around the elongate bodies. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires the apparatus to be inserted into a ground surface and then suitably stabilized before engaging in cutting operations.
Accordingly, a need remains for a support brace for cutting wood planks and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and stabilizes the wood plank by asserting a downward pressure on the support brace from a foot of a user during cutting conditions. Such an apparatus effectively provides a user with a simple and efficient means of stabilizing planks of wood for measuring and cutting. The apparatus advantageously allows a user to keep both hands on a cutting tool while cutting through planks in a quick and easy manner. The apparatus effectively reduces the chance of accidental mishaps which can occur when using a saw with only one hand. The present invention effectively prevents the wood plank from wobbling or sliding, thus advantageously ensuring the work is completed in a neat and professional manner.